Vigilance
by XPinkSpiderX
Summary: Ikuto-kun takes stalking to a whole new level this time. Amuto!


**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Shugo Chara!

**Description: **Ikuto-kun takes stalking to a whole new level this time.

Ikuto POV

Once again, I was on one of my nightly "errands" to her house. And by this point, I'd actually grown quite accustomed to just sitting out upon her balcony, keeping my nightly vigilance upon the cute little joker. Whether or not she knew it. (**A/N**: She doesn't.)

I figured I should take my leave, seeing as she was snuggling underneath the covers of her bed, about to drift off into her own realm of dreams. I wondered, did she ever dream about me perhaps? –wicked cheshire cat grin-

Yawning and stretching out her muscles just before she was about to grant her body rest, she turned out the light on her nightstand (**A/N**: Idk if she even has one), flooding the room with darkness and shadows.

I should have left right then, but an odd emotion was holding me in place. I knew there was nothing left for me here tonight, but still, I stood there, frozen. And I could see her, my Amu-chan, dozing lightly. She looked just so…innocent, sweet, adorable, vulnerable, beautiful, there was about a billion adjectives in my head.

My eyes widened as I aimlessly stared. "Amu-chan…" I spoke her name in a soft whisper. Not to anyone in particular, just to hear the name of the girl who made my heart flutter.

Mindlessly, I walked towards her glass door, the only remaining force keeping me from her at this point. I smoothed my hand against the cold surface, and gripped the handle.

And then I noticed, that oblivious kid had left her door unlocked. To think, some creepy pervert could have just waltzed right in!

I was baffled at my own actions, but I pushed the door in the opposite direction, being rewarded with a clear path into her room. I carefully stepped in.

This felt so weird, yet cool. I'd never really been in her room before, but to think of all the things I could do, and all the things I shouldn't but eventually will anyway.

I made sure not to make the slightest noise, God forbid she wake up! Or…did I want her to?

I chuckled at the thought. She would get all flustered and embarrassed, then really pissy and would throw a fit. Maybe that's why I did all this shit to her, she's so fun!

I inclined my head in the direction of the slumbering Amu. So unaware of anything, even when she was awake. It was cute on her.

I traversed through the dark, slowly making my way to her bed. When I was right by her bedside, I stopped and leaned over her tiny, sleeping, and unaware form. She was smiling, even in her sleep. She HAD to be dreaming of me.

I lightly traced her cheek with my index finger, caressing her lovingly. I, too, smiled to myself. It was times when she was this close to me, when she touched me, that I realized just how much she meant to me. And why I always thought about her. Why she literally meant everything to me.

Though I couldn't tell if it was completely mutual. Sure, I could tell she had a thing for me, but she **loves **that Kiddy King. And damn, I hate him for it.

I flushed slightly, realizing that she was on my mind again.

And I stared down at Amu, examining her body illuminated in moonlight. Her beautiful pink locks…they must be fun to wash and play with, her ears…well, that was one of her vulnerable spots, and her lips…looked quite fun to kiss. That, however, was something I never tried.

…But what if that Kiddy King had? That little runt stealing my Amu-chan's first kiss? The thought made my stomach turn and my face grimace.

Never.

Not to her.

She's mine.

I leaned down further, getting a better closeup of her face. I bet it really is fun to kiss her…

I was getting closer and closer to her face with my own, and I hadn't even noticed or tried to stop it.

My cheeks dusted a deep scarlet as I noticed that I was now a kisses' distance from her. I honestly had no self control around her.

The pads of my fingers brushed over her lips. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I didn't want to hold back anymore. I leaned in slowly, about ready to capture her lips in one swift motion.

I had to do it…I wanted this so bad, I guess I didn't realize it until now. I need you…

"Amu…"

Amu shifted slightly in her sleep. I stopped.

She groaned and moved uncertainly. And before I could even take a step back from her, her eyes fluttered open. And I was looking straight into her lovely amber orbs.

This certainly didn't help the dark tint on my face. We were so close, our noses were grazing one another's.

Her eyes had adjusted to the scene, and her mind had surely processed what was going on by now.

And I just waited. Waited for her to blush and yell and get embarrassed, waited for her to rant about me being a pervert and I should just leave her alone, waited for her to just blow up at me, but she didn't.

Matter of fact, she didn't take any harsh movements at all.

She stared right at me, like she was looking straight through me, at who I really am underneath it all.

And she smiled warmly.

-Owari-

Spider-Chan: I need to stop making Ikuto-kun a stalker! o.O Sorry if this sucked, this was one of those "its 1 a.m. and I have nothing better to do" rants. I put it all together in about 45 mins. Pwease click the button that says review!


End file.
